


Flowerbed of Meetings

by Maybeanartist02



Series: The Lost Get Found [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 2-MCs-AU, 707 | Choi Luciel's Real Name, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Another Story Fusion AU, Choi Saeran Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), Choi Saeran Route, Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Gen, V | Kim Jihyun Good Ending (Mystic Messenger), V | Kim Jihyun's Route, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybeanartist02/pseuds/Maybeanartist02
Summary: After the storm settles, and Mint Eye truly becomes a thing of the past, Mira yearns for her RFA family to meet her Band Family. Finally, she is able to plan meetings with the help of Hannah, and have her two worlds meet.[The Another-Story-Fusion AU is an AU where the Ray and V routes of another story mix, due to the presence of two MCs, Mira (Ray's Route) and Hannah (V's route).]





	1. Chrysanthemum, Rhododendron, and Yellow Iris - Yuna

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious, read the Another Story Fusion AU here! 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520377

> **_Yellow Iris (Passion), Rhododendron (I am dangerous, Danger, Beware), Chrysanthemum (joy, optimism)_ **

* * *

For a few months, there is chaos.

Chaos as the world calms down after Rika is taken by the police, chaos as the RFA adopts Saeran, Mira and Hannah into their group—officially--, chaos as Hannah helps Jihyun heal from Rika’s wounds, chaos when Rika is bailed out, and days later a video of her is uploaded.

There’s also chaos within Mira and Hannah’s friends from their Charity Band, Lost & Found. Days the empath spends scowering her adoption papers, birth certificate for answers. Days the inventive twins lock themselves in their apartment to tinker. Days the Heiress drowns herself in the smell of a stranger’s perfume. Days the designer buries herself in cloth and blueprints. Days Jihyun is the only person Hannah talks to.

After twelve months, Mira is tired of the chaos, and the self-pity. Her musical family is suffering from loneliness and pains of their past, and her party family is still so in their own bubble, they don’t even realize how their behavior hurts them.

She knows they’ll be good for one another.

Xxx

She doesn’t want everyone to meet for the first time at an RFA party, or a Lost&Found concert. In fact, before all else, she wants her _sister_ to meet her new family. Luckily, Yuna’s schedule is pretty adaptable—much like her.

It’s a Friday afternoon, and, miraculously, Jaehee is able to free her and Jumin’s schedules, and Zen is able to free his. So, on a warm Friday afternoon, the RFA (Jihyun and Saeran included) are scheduled to meet Yuna and Mira at a small café in the heart of the city.

It was one of the times Jumin offered to have his driver chaperone them, and one of the times Zen refused, in favor of taking public transport.

“I don’t see the need to use the trust fund jerk’s personal driver in this situation,” he’d told the others, “It seems kind of overkill.”

And of course, he had a point, but who would pass the opportunity to drive in a limo-esqué Van?

Exactly.

So, at 2 PM the RFA meet at a café.

As a matter of fact, Zen arrives early, shortly before Yuna and Mira do.

** _ZEN: Mira! I’m here already!_ **

** _ZEN: where are you~?_ **

** _Mira: rounding the corner, pretty boy _ **

** **

When Zen looks up, Mira does in fact appear from behind a building, arm linked with a girl of slightly taller stature—maybe the same height as Saeran—giggling as they approach.

Whereas Mira wears a white pink with short, puffed sleeves, a dark white and black flats, rounded off with a backpack, with her dark, wavy brown hair in a partial pony tail, the other girl wears her chest length brown hair open, and straight, and a cropped, long sleeved, turtle-necked top, with a brown button down skirt, a necklace, black purse and wedge heels.

From a distance, Mira recognizes Zen.

“Hey!” she shouts, suddenly waving, and Yuna’s grin falls, replaced by pleasant surprise as Mira picks up their pace, “Zen! It’s been a while!”

Zen flashes a smile, and immediately welcomes Mira in a hug as she detangles herself from Yuna.

“Mira!” he smiles, and they hug. They break apart, and he huffs, “You look great. Saeran is one lucky guy…”

She rolls her eyes, playfully punching him, “Eyes off the goods, Zen,” she warns. Zen laughs, then sends a friendly smile to Yuna.

“You must be Yuna, right?” he asks, “Pleasure to meet you. I’m Zen.”

Yuna offers him a smile, feigning confidence, though her tugging at her sleeves gives her anxiety away, “Zen, hey. Yes. I’m Yuna. Nice to meet you.”

“Y’see,” Mira says, wrapping her arm around Yuna’s shoulders, “Yuna here is as dramatic as she is shy—”

“I’m not shy,” she smirks, “I have social anxiety, there’s a fucking difference.”

Zen blinks, surprised by her casual use of the f-word, as he’s not used to it, after having been with the RFA for so long.

Mira flashes Yuna a smile, then turns towards the café as Yuna rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, “We should go grab a table before the lunch rush,” Mira advises, “I’ll text Saeran where we’ll be waiting inside.”

Zen shakes his head, shaking off the shock of witnessing that exchange, and nods, “sounds good to me.”

The three of them enter the establishment, and after lowkey scaring a couple from the biggest table, manage to claim it as their own, and take a seat.

“We should probably order something so we don’t get kicked out,” Zen muses, then turns to the sisters as he stands, “any preferences?”

“Coffee, black,” Mira answers easily.

“Chocolate milk,” Yuna says, already fishing out a pen and grabbing a napkin, beginning to doodle as Zen nods, then leaves. 

The café is soon bustling with energy with the lunch rush, and the baristas struggle to keep up with all the orders. Zen is glad he has a somewhat non-imposing aura.

In the midst of the chaos, he hears Saeran call out to him.

“Zen!” Saeran calls, pushing through the line, the rest of the RFA trailing behind him. Saeran huffs, out of breath as Jaehee, Saeyoung and Zen exchange hellos, scanning the sea of people briefly.

“Your girlfriend’s back there,” Zen says, gesturing to the corner of the café, where Mira’s curly haired head is shaking with mirth, “don’t keep a lady waiting,” Zen laughs with a wink, and Saeran returns a dutiful nod, as his brother cackles at Zen’s mothering.

As the members approach the table, the first thing they hear is Mira huffing:

“You’re still constantly doodling, aren’t you?”

And her sister’s deadpan reply, “Ya, it’s why I fucking failed algebra.”

“Oh man,” Saeran laughs, airily, “are we interrupting something?” 

Mira whirls around, grin splitting across her face as soon as she sees Saeran, and he matches her expression with his own elated expression.

“Geez,” Yuna laughs, “you’re acting like you didn’t just see each other on Tuesday.”

“Shut up,” Mira hisses, and Saeran chuckles, pressing a kiss to the older sister’s cheek as the RFA sit down.

“It’s so good to see everyone,” Mira says, turning to the group as Zen approaches with the drinks, and Saeran slips into the seat beside his lovely girlfriend, “it feels like it’s been forever.”

“Yes,” Jaehee nods, reaching for a latte, “well, the year is slowly coming to an end, and things are quite hectic.” Mira hums, taking a sip from her coffee, nodding, “Yeah, for students and employees alike, hehe.”

Yuna rolls her eyes, and takes her hot chocolate. The other members also help themselves to the array of drinks Zen and Yoosung had gotten so used to ordering.

“Anyway,” Mira says, wrapping her arm around Yuna, “Everyone, this is my little sister, Yuna.” She clicks her tongue, “Yuna, these are the RFA members, Saeran and Saeyoung,” both twins wave, though Seven also winks, making her laugh, “Jumin and Jaehee, C&R’s CEO in line, and his assistant,” Jaehee nods, murmuring a ‘hello’ as Jumin nods silently, “Jihyun, the founder,” Jihyun runs a hand through his hair with a muted ‘hi’, “and Yoosung, the lazy gamer college student.”

“HEY!” he protests, “I’m not lazy!”

“Maybe not,” Mira agrees, “once given explicit directions, that is.”

Yoosung pouts, “You’ve become mean, Mira,” he whines, to which Yuna scoffs, “No, she just finally let you see that side of her.”

“I’m not mean,” Mira states, but Yuna rolls her eyes, “right. And the prank war in highschool was a fever dream.”

Saeyoung snorts, “What? You had a prank war?”

“Ohhhh yeah,” Mira drawls, leaning away from her sister, into her boyfriend, “she made fake jizz which she then poured onto my bed.”

For a second, there’s silence.

Then, the eruption of laughter of Saeyoung, Yoosung and Saeran, and the flushed faces of Jaehee, Zen and Jihyun.

“What!?” Saeyoung asks, through laughter and tears of mirth, “Fake jizz? How the hell did you come up with that?”

“After walking in on Mi-Rae getting fucked by the student council prez,” she explains casually, “I was inspired. It took a bit of clogging up the home-ec classroom’s drains, but after a few tries I found a flawless recipe.”

“That’s…” Zen mutters, face still slightly red as he contemplates that.

“Impressive,” Saeyoung ends, “you were able to figure out what works without an online recipe?”

Yuna shrugs, “it was a lot of trial and error, haha. I had fun defiling the home ec classroom drains though.”

“Ugh,” Mira groans, resting her face on her palm, “one wonders how we ever got the idea to nickname you Guardian Angel.”

“Guardian Angel 404?” Yoosung echoes, and Jihyhun huffs, “what’s the story there?”

Yuna huffs, resting her cheek on her palm, “There’s not much a story, to be honest,” she confesses. Mira hums.

“Yeah, it just…caught on,” she taps her chin, “Though, Kisaki probably started it.”

“Heh,” Yuna huffs a laugh, “Probably.”

After that, the group falls into small talk, eventually slipping into several casual conversations.

Saeyoung tilts his head towards Yuna as the RFA begin to converse with each other, and watches as she doodles on the napkin with a kind of practiced ease only someone with years of experience could muster.

He doesn’t even realize he’s been leaning in closer.

And the rest of the RFA are so engaged in one another, they don’t realize it either.

But Yuna does.

She glances up, meeting his eyes. He blinks, a little taken off guard, and she smirks.

“Yes~?”

“Ah—” his cheeks turn pink, and he leans away, “Sorry, I was staring.” He glances back at the drawing, and smiles as he meets her tilted gaze, “You draw really good. How long…?”

She hums, leaning back in her chair as she spins the pen around her fingers, “Hmm…I’d say…maybe 12, 13 years?” Saeyoung whistles in appreciation, and she laughs as he does. “Man, I’m totally useless when it comes to art,” he chuckles, “I don’t get how people like you and Jihyun do it.”

Yuna tilts her head, “you’re a hacker, right?” he nods, “It’s same with me…I don’t get math at all, and you basically based your career on it.” She huffs a laugh, “if you’re any good is another question entirely—”

“Excuse you!” Seven exclaims, hand on his chest as he leans away, “I am Defender of Justice, God Seven, Agent 707! I’m the _best_ hacker!!”

“If I remember correctly,” Mira cuts in, “Saeran was able to stump you for a while.”

“I blame the elixir.”

Saeran groans, “that’s…not how it works, Saeyoung.”

“I think that’s exactly how it works, Saeran.”

“God Seven,” Yuna says, clasping her hands together, “can you…teach me the ways of math.”

Saeyoung frowns, “that depends, what level is your FOCUS stat?”

Yuna sighs, dramatically, “-5.”

Jumin pulls a disgusted face, and Seven gasps, mock offense.

“Then I’m afraid you can’t be saved,” he says, “what a tragedy.”

“What a sad day, indeed!” Yuna proclaims, “however shall I go on?!”

“probably buy a bunch of dice to cope, knowing you,” Mira deadpans, “But! That’s just me.”

Yuna purses her lips at Mira, then pokes out her tongue. Mira grins, taking it in stride.

“minus 5…Do you play tabletop games?” Yoosung asks. Yuna nods. “Yeah, it’s really fun! I play DND with a group every Sunday~”

“Ooooh,” Saeyoung sighs, “It’s been so long since I last played…what’s your character?”

“Tiefling wizard~” she boasts, pridefully, then adds, “and you?”

Saeyoung grins, “nice. Elf Cleric~”

“How about you, Yoosung?” Yuna asks, and Yoosung flinches. “A-Ah…I’ve never played one…”

“WHAT!?” Yuna gasps standing abruptly, “the _gamer_ has never played DND?!” she steps back, feigning utter shock with a hand on her heart, “blasphemy!”

“Yoosung,” Seven says, feigning a sad expression, “how could you break my heart like this? I thought…I thought what we had was real.”

Yoosung whimpers, “Seven, what are you talking about?”

“_No_!” he wails, turning away from him, “don’t speak with me! I can’t look at you right now!”

“How _could_ you,” Yuna hisses, wrapping her arms around Saeyoung as she sits down again, and hugs him, “you broke his heart!”

“I will never love again~!”

“What in the world are you doing…?” Jaehee deadpans, but it doesn’t deter Yuna and Seven.

“Mourning!” Seven cries, “Mourning the loss of my true love!”

“Please,” Yuna hums, “don’t interrupt the process.”

“You two…” Jumin mutters, “work a little too well together.”

Seven and Yuna break away from each other, laughing. Their eyes meet as the laughter dies down, which results in them breaking out in a fit of giggles. Truly, a match made in heaven.

“They do,” Jihyun mutters, “don’t they?”

“I knew this was gonna happen,” Mira groans, burying her fingers in her hair, as Saeran pats her back supportively.

“And yet,” Jaehee frowns, “you let it?”

“Pfft,” Yuna scoffs, “as if she’d be able to keep her families apart for long.”

“Exactly,” Mira says, “besides, they’d meet eventually anyway—we’re sisters, and I’m dating the freakshow’s _twin_ brother.”

“Hey!” Saeyoung protests, then glares at her once he realizes Yuna is laughing.

Mira claps her hands, “Anyway, I have to get going now, my next class is starting soon~” she presses a kiss to Saeran’s cheek, “We’ll talk tonight, yeah?” she grabs her things, and stands, “bye-bye!”

As she leaves through the doors, Jaehee mutters:

“Is she aware she left us alone with a stranger?”

Yuna snorts, “Probably,” she shrugs to Jaehee, “Mira has a way of forcing people to interact, haha. She’s good at mediating and stuff…”

Yuna wraps her hands around her mug, and as the RFA settle back into casual conversation, Saeran speaks up.

“By the way, I wanted to speak with you,” he says, exchanging a quizzical look with Jihyun, who nods in confirmation, adding, “Yes. We both do.”

Yuna, despite suspecting what this is about, turns to them. “Shoot,” she says.

Saeran inhales deeply, gathering his courage with clenched fists, “I…we wanted to apologize. We dragged your sister, and your friend, into something that had nothing to do with them, and…they were put in danger.”

Jihyun nods, “Yes, though it brought us all together, it is still…terrible that it had to happen like this.”

Yuna hums, leaning back in her chair.

“I…Please forgive me,” Saeran says, “us. Us both.”

Yuna pauses, taking a sip from her beverage before speaking:

“I’m not sure how much Mira and Hannah have told you about our friends,” she says, “and our histories. But…we have quite the big group. In that group, we believe a lot of things that may contradict each other. So. We have a lot of differing ideas.

But…the way_ I_ see it, it wasn’t naivety that made Mira accept your proposal. It was her choice, and she’s not stupid, she knew she was putting herself in danger. Maybe not in detail, but she knew she was going to risk some things going in. and she still chose to go through with it. And the way I see it, that means a part of her wanted her to do that…very desperately.”

Yuna meets Saeran’s gaze.

“No one owes another person anything, and another’s person’s actions aren’t your fault. So…what I’m saying is…yes, you should apologize for your actions, but don’t assume Mira and Hannah were oblivious to what they were getting into. You’re not the sole ones at fault here.”

For a moment, Saeran and Jihyun can only stare at Yuna, and silence falls over the table.

Until Zen breaks it.

“Ha…that’s pretty profound.”

Yuna blinks, looks at him, then laughs, the serious atmosphere dissipating, “is it? It’s just what I think, haha.” Yuna sighs, “the thing is…for a long time I had no idea what I believed, always kind of adapting to whatever others believed but…people aren’t meant to live their lives following others, we’re meant to make our own choices and chart our own paths.”

Yuna laughs again, noticing the somber atmosphere, “Oh man, now I brought the whole mood down, huh?”

“Lolol, not at all,” Saeyoung laughs, “but we can talk about something else if you want.”

“Actually,” Jaehee says, “we could start dispersing, as Mr. Han should be heading back soon anyway.”

“Hm,” Jumin hums, “I see…it’s already that late…”

“Well,” Zen says, “I have to head to the station, then.”

“That works out great then,” Yuna says, “We can go together!”

As they begin to walk, leaving the café, the conversation resumes.

“Oh,” Zen gawkes, “you take the subway too?”

Yuna nods, “Yeah, Mira and I have an apartment near the station in Daehakno.”

“Woah, what are the chances we live near the same station?” Zen laughs, shocked, making Yuna shrug, grinning.

“Mira’s currently studying culinary, right?” Saeran perks up, as they begin to leave the café, and Yuna nods. “Are you studying too?”

Yuna flinches, then turns somewhat bashful as she rubs the back of her neck where a blush is spreading, “Well…I was, but…I kind of…dropped out of the program,” she shrugs, brushing it off, “it’s no big deal. I work at the same café Mira, Hannah and a few others do, so it’s not like I’m dissatisfied with it.”

“but,” Zen hums, “what were you studying?”

“Ah,” Yuna tuts, “well, I was studying game design and ah, creative writing.”

“Writing?” Saeyoung asks, face deviously intrigued, “you write?”

Yuna beams, nodding as they turn the corner, “Yep~! I have an Archives Of Our Own account, where I upload sometimes. I also have an tripter and instantgram for my art, and a toomblr for requests and drabbles and whatnot.”

“Do you want to make drawing your career?” Jihyun asks, and Yuna hums.

“Maybe,” she mutters, shrugging, “I’m not really sure what I want, right now.”

A briefly silence falls over the group, and her mind races, searching for something to say. Luckily, Saeyoung is a quick thinker--

“You seem to have fun with it,” he remarks, shoving his hands into his pockets, “that’s good. it’d be kind of redundant if you weren’t.”

Yuna nods, “that’s true. I…” she falters, “creating has meant a lot to me,” she says instead, “it’s always been my escape to be honest. It’s a way for me to explore thoughts and ideas without involving others.”

Saeran and Jihyun share a look, allowing Saeyoung to ask, “what do you write about?”

She blushes, “Ah, mainly romance? And found family…I” she laughs, bashful, “I…have a soft spot for soulmates and the underdog, or the outcast, finally finding their place, you know?” she laughs, “I’m a sucker for a happy ending. There’s too much tragedy in the world right now…the least I can do is try to brighten it with happy endings and escapist fantasies.”

For a moment, there’s only the purring of passing cars, dulling the serious affect her view has had on the RFA.

“That’s,” Jihyun hums, “a good way to see it.”

Yuna nods as they cross the street, “I…really hate seeing people in pain, but…there’s not much I can do about that.” She sighs, bitterness staining her usually bright eyes, “It’s a part of life. But…I like thinking I’m doing something—even if it’s just inspiring others to donate to charities, or…if I simply inspire kindness. I think…my stories might have the power to do that.”

Saeyoung smiles, “I haven’t read any of your stuff yet—” her heart flutters at the unspoken promise, “—but I’m sure you’re great. Lol.”

Yuna laughs, “thanks!”

And then they’re at the station, and suddenly it’s time to say goodbye.

“Driver Kim will be here shortly,” Jumin announces, getting off the phone. Jihyun nods. “Good. then, Yuna, Zen, until next time.”

Zen nods, “You too, Jihyun.”

“Can I assume,” Yuna tilts her head at Saeyoung, “I’ll see you around?”

He laughs, “only if you stick to Mira like glue~ I’m pretty evasive.”

She crosses her arms with a smirk, “so I’ve heard.”

He laughs, “Yeah, yeah. No. I…I think we’ll see each other.”

“Great,” Yuna beams, “cause’ I had a lot of fun with you,” she then turns to the group, “all of you.”

“Yeah!” Yoosung nods, “I hope we can play some tabletops together sometime~”

“Oh hell yes,” she cackles, “like it’s even a question.”

Yoosung laughs, as Zen points out their train is there, and Yuna begins to curse, worried they’ll missed it as she jogs away, waving frantically.

_And that was the first time Saeyoung met Yuna, but it certainly wasn’t going to be the last. _


	2. Fern and Yellow Jasmine - Kisaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisaki Cheng.

> **_Fern and Yellow Jasmine – Fascination; Elegance, Grace _and_ Modesty._ **
> 
> * * *
> 
> For the next member, they agreed to meet at a family restaurant. This meeting was arranged by Hannah, who told the RFA to meet them at a small family restaurant that the band frequents, which is owned by C&R—incidentally.
> 
> “How peculiar,” Jumin hums as he, Jaehee, Saeyoung and Saeran enter the establishment, “and people eat here often?”
> 
> “Yes,” Jaehee nods, “mainly high and middle school students, to study or simply avoid going home.”
> 
> “I see,” Jumin hums.
> 
> “It’s cute,” Saeran appraises, then gasps lightly as he spots Zen, Yoosung and Jihyun. “Ah--! There they are!” he smiles, waving as he starts for their table.
> 
> “Hey, it’s Saeran!” Yoosung calls back, waving, making the others look at him. “Hiii!”
> 
> “Hey, Yoosung,” he greets, immediately slipping onto a chair, his brother swiftly following suit, with Jumin and Jaehee a few seconds behind them.
> 
> “Jaehee,” Jihyun smiles, “Jumin, Saeyoung, Saeran…it’s good to see you all.”
> 
> “Yes,” Jumin says, smile on his lips, “it has been awhile. I’m sorry, it’s been quite busy.”
> 
> Jihyun shakes his head, “no need to Apologize, however, you should consider taking a break now and again.” Jumin sighs, “are you nagging me again?”
> 
> “Well, only he can lolol,” Saeyoung laughs, “the beauty of having a childhood friend, lolol.”
> 
> Saeran laughs, “I wish I had a childhood friend…”, and though Saeyoung nods in agreement, Yoosung hums, “but doesn’t Mira nag you a lot too?”
> 
> He blinks, then laughs, “it’s less nag and more, she berates me.”
> 
> “Yeah,” Saeyoung nods, “and she does so very loudly.”
> 
> Saeran laughs, and Zen snorts, “how is Mira? She’s been busy recently, huh?”
> 
> “Yeah,” Saeran nods, “she’s working at the café when she’s not studying or at school, and with the band on top of everything,” he sighs, “I’m…thankful she’s not taking care of the next party.”
> 
> Jaehee nods, “Yes…it sounds like she’s keeping busy.”
> 
> “She’s persistent,” Zen hums, “isn’t she studying culinary?”
> 
> Saeran nods, “yeah.”
> 
> “Impressive,” Yoosung hums, “do you think we’ll see her on mister chef one day!?”
> 
> “Maybe,” Saeran shrugs, “her and Yuna are excellent cooks, so I don’t doubt they’d dominate the competition.”
> 
> Saeyoung laughs, “do they have the time for that, though?”
> 
> Saeran chuckles, “true. They’re very busy women.”
> 
> Their conversation ends up drifting off, only interrupted a few minutes later by Jaehee pointing out the missing band members.
> 
> “It’s getting quite late…I wonder what’s keeping them?”
> 
> “Hannah isn’t usually late,” Jihyun says, “something must have gotten in the way.”
> 
> As Zen opens his mouth to retort, but in that moment the establishment door opens, and two women step inside. One of the women is Hannah, who is wearing her usual simple clear glasses, matched with a flowy blouse and jeans. Behind her is a woman with wavy brown hair that brushes her shoulders, and clothes that look like she’s fresh from the office—a pencil skirt and a blouse, tied together with a black bow.
> 
> “Ah—” Saeran gasps, and Yoosung shouts, “Hey! There you are!”
> 
> “Hey~” Hannah sings, running to greet Yoosung with a hug. “God, it’s good to see everyone,” she sighs, “sorry we’re late. There was…a situation.”
> 
> “Just say my dad was being a sexist slut,” the brunette snaps, throwing her hair over her shoulder, “and be done with it.”
> 
> A little taken aback by her language, the RFA freeze, simply staring as she sits down.
> 
> The first to react is Saeyoung.
> 
> “Hey, same hat!”
> 
> For a second longer, there’s silence, before Saeran groans, and the woman starts laughing.
> 
> “_Saeyoung_!” Saeran snaps.
> 
> “Oh my god,” she laughs, “you’re right! That’s horrible.”
> 
> “Ugh,” Hannah groans, dropping into the seat beside Jihyun, “You’re just as bad as Yuna, I forgot.”
> 
> “If you mean ‘Bad’,” she drawls, sitting down, “as in incorrigible? Then yes. We are.”
> 
> “What does Incorrigible mean?” Zen asks, and without missing a beat or looking at him weirdly, she shoots back, “someone or something you can’t change.”
> 
> “Yes,” Hannah sighs, “unfortunately you’re right about that too. I never know what to expect from either of you,” she runs a hand through her hair, “either you’re the calm and calculating Heiress of Moon Industries or you’re sassing the hell out of whoever crosses your path, Kisaki. Unpredictable.”
> 
> Kisaki grins, “I like being unpredictable,” she winks at Jumin, “keeps people on their toes.”
> 
> “Right,” Hannah mutters.
> 
> “Anyway,” Jaehee hums, “You are Kisaki? I am Jaehee. It’s a pleasure to meet another of Hannah and Mira’s friends.”
> 
> Kisaki smiles, and the two shake hands, “Hey. Sorry, I think I made quite the chaotic entrance…I’m not usually this bad. It’s just been a uh,” she falters, then deadpans, “a rough day.”
> 
> Jaehee shakes her head, “please. Take it easy, we all have our days.”
> 
> “Jaehee’s right,” Zen hums, nodding, „I’m Zen, I hope you’re not sacrificing anything to be here?”
> 
> He’s surprisingly civil to her, which Jumin points out after she assures him she’s not missing anything.
> 
> “You’re being shockingly civil to Kisaki,” Jumin says, “yet you’re so rude to me.”
> 
> Zen frowns, “do you want me to be civil with you?”
> 
> “Not particularly,” he admits, “it’s fun fighting with you.”
> 
> Zen gasps, highly offended, but Kisaki can only try to stifle her giggle.
> 
> “What….” Jaehee sighs, “Mr. Han and Zen, please don’t cause a scene in front of our guest….”
> 
> “This isn’t causing a scene,” Hannah scoffs, “you should see Kisaki and the Sujin sisters when her dad’s in the room,” she sighs, “now that’s a scene.”
> 
> Kisaki shrugs, “Eh. He had it coming.”
> 
> “So you don’t get along with your family, either….” Jumin mutters. “Ah, I apologize. I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Jumin Han—”
> 
> “—CEO of C&R,” she concludes, making him blink in surprise, “yeah, I figured. It’s always a pleasure to meet other heirs.”
> 
> Jumin smiles, pleasantly surprised—and mildly intrigued—by Kisaki.
> 
> “Yes,” he agrees, “however, this is less the case when meeting competitors. It’s a violent field we operate in.”
> 
> “That’s true,” she says, “but with C&R’s lack of a fashion department, I doubt it’ll interfere much with our relationship, hmm?”
> 
> Jumin nods, “that is true…perhaps we could work together, sometime, then.”
> 
> “Maybe,” Kisaki agrees.
> 
> Finally, Saeran interrupts to introduce himself, the others following suit quickly.
> 
> “you get along well with Yuna, right?” Saeran chuckles after the introductions are done with, “I find it hard to believe an heiress could get along with someone who matches my brother in terms of weirdness.”
> 
> “I feel like I should be offended,” Saeyoung mutters, but goes unnoticed.
> 
> “Well, Yuna is one of the only constant presences in my life…she’s like, my comfort person. She’s very positive, which helps in the nihilistic environment of the industry,” she laughs, “besides, she helps me unwind, and stay in touch with those with less. It’s…comforting. To have someone grounding me.”
> 
> “Yeah,” Hannah nods, “but she also keeps you humble.”
> 
> Kisaki laughs, “Yeah, that too.”
> 
> She sighs, “It just…frustrates me…that I’m so detached from what goes on in the company. Even in my jurisdiction, it feels like no one trusts me with anything important,” she groans, “I’m always proving myself, proving I’m not some helpless princess who needs everything done for her,” her blue eyes burn, and Jumin’s heart stops when he catches sight of it.
> 
> “I’m not weak, useless, or helpless.”
> 
> “That’s….” Jihyun hums, “Admirable. You don’t have much power in your company?”
> 
> Kisaki shakes her head, “it probably doesn’t help that my passion is designing, so I have a habit of doing things related to that in my free time…”
> 
> “Wait,” Yoosung gasps, “you’re a designer? Do you have a brand?”
> 
> Kisaki nods, “it’s…small. It’s called Yellow Jasmine Fabrics.”
> 
> “OHHHH!” Saeyoung gasps, “I have a dress from your brand!! From the 2010 spring collection!”
> 
> Kisaki brightens, not batting an eye, “Really!? which one?”
> 
> “Ah, the white one with the uh frills? Knee length-“
> 
> “Oh! That one! Ooooh~ it’s so cute~ one of my favorites!”
> 
> Saeyoung grins, “there’s so much detail, you made the design?”
> 
> Kisaki nods, and suddenly the two are in a heated conversation about fabrics—a conversation Jumin is quite upset about not being able to follow.
> 
> A little while later, they finally decide what to get, before the conversation drifts.
> 
> “So, what else do you do?” Zen asks, and Kisaki hums.
> 
> “I play the piano, harp and violin—any string instrument really,” she taps her chin, “and…I can drive decently. Sometimes I try to play games with Yuna and Vivian,” she laughs, breathlessly, “but they always beat me!”
> 
> Hannah scoffs, “that’s not hard to believe,” she deadpans, “they’re both hand-eye-coordination gods….”
> 
> “Are they?” Yoosung asks, and Kisaki nods.
> 
> Then Kisaki smirks at Hannah, “You’re pretty good too, though.”
> 
> Hannah laughs, a flush dusting her cheeks, “Whaaa? Me?? No way, eheheh,” she shakes her head, “No, I have good rhythm but that’s it.”
> 
> Kisaki shrugs, “whatever you say, dancing queen.”
> 
> “Do you girls dance?” Zen asks. Kisaki nods, “I do. Mi-Rae and Val do too, I believe.”
> 
> “Mira and I do too,” Hannah supplies, “we learned in our respective schools.”
> 
> “Yep~” Kisaki hums, “but I only really do it on occasion. Company parties and stuff. Even then it’s rare, because all men who approach me want something.”
> 
> “Like, money,” Jumin supplies, “or fame?”
> 
> She nods, “Exactly.” She laughs, “I bet you understand, huh?”
> 
> He nods, “I do. It’s the reason I stay away from women.”
> 
> She frowns, but brushes it off quickly.
> 
> _How curious_, Jumin thinks.
> 
> “Anyway,” she says, patting her skirt, “I think my favorite events are charity balls,” she shrugs, “I can at least feel like I’m making a difference.” She frowns, then sighs, “Even if my interference is the only thing getting the money where we promise to donate it…”
> 
> “Geez,” Zen groans, “your company seems…shady.”
> 
> “It is,” she confesses, “and the only way for me to fix that is to marry someone.”
> 
> “What?” Saeran questions. She nods.
> 
> “Yep. My dad’s trying to marry me off to some incompetent fool he can hand my crown over to,” she shakes her head, “the only way for me to stay the heiress is to marry a CEO who won’t accept his offer.”
> 
> Jaehee’s expression sours, and she deadpans, “Good luck with that in this industry.”
> 
> “No joke,” Kisaki groans, “well. It’s fine,” she grins, “once I inherit the company I can do whatever I have to, to make sure we become a good company.”
> 
> “You’re very ambitious,” Jihyun notes, “I wish you luck with your plans.”
> 
> Kisaki beams, “Thanks! I won’t let you down~!”
> 
> Xxx
> 
> After Lunch, the RFA and Kisaki walk a few blocks together, down to a park the two groups frequent.
> 
> “So,” Jumin hums, “how did you end up meeting Yuna and Mira? You’re both in such different social classes….”
> 
> “Well, after middle school,” she begins, “Mi-Rae and I bugged our dads to let us go to a public school, and after like a year of our bugging, they agreed, under the condition they got to choose the school.
> 
> They, by pure coincidence, chose the school their foster father was the principal of.”
> 
> “Oh,” Zen gasps, “what a weird coincidence.”
> 
> “Wasn’t it also very lucky that you two met at all?” Hannah asks, “you were in Mira’s class, weren’t you? That means you were seniors when Yuna finally came to school.”
> 
> Kisaki nods, “that’s right. Considering it was a meeting of pure luck and chance…one might even say it was destiny.”
> 
> “Do you believe in that sort of thing?” Jumin finds himself asking.
> 
> Kisaki shrugs, “I suppose it depends. I don’t believe it was coincidence that brought Yuna and me together…she’s influenced my life too much to not be an integral part of it.”
> 
> Jumin hums, nodding, prompting her to continue. She hums, “on the other hand, luck and chance has nothing to do with whether you’ll make a new deal…so, I guess my answer is that I believe in fate in the realm of love, and emotion.”
> 
> “Woow~” Saeyoung sings, “so eloquent~~”
> 
> Kisaki laughs, “oh hush. Yuna must be rubbing off on me, with her poetry.”
> 
> “it’s rare to see such an emotional person in the business,” Jumin hums, “…I wonder about the profits you produce.”
> 
> Kisaki hesitates, blinking blindly at him—eyes unreadable, void of any indication of what she’s thinking—then she smiles.
> 
> “you sound like every man I’ve done business with,” she hums, then turns to him, “I can assure you, Jumin Han, that I can meet every standard you’ve set.”
> 
> His eyes widen, almost involuntarily, but barely noticeable to the untrained eye. The wind whips her brown curls around, and the light off the water reflects on the side of her face, casting a wild fire in her eyes.
> 
> And Jumin is intrigued.
> 
> Thankfully, Saeran and Jihyun are able to quickly drop a new topic into the conversation, so his moment of hesitance goes unnoticed. He’s never been more thankful.
> 
> And he’s never been more intrigued by a woman. 


	3. Thornapple, General Tulip, Rose - Mi-Rae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi-Rae Jo.

> _ **Thornapple, General Tulip, and Rose -- I dreamed on thee, Fame, Passion ** _

* * *

Meeting the third member of the Lost&Found was more challenging.

First of all, things had become hectic for the members, and it took a while to find a day where everyone could show up. And even then, Hannah could not make it, and they had to agree to pick up the Lost&Found member from her ‘job’.

But Zen was surprised that they ended up meeting her at a local open-mic café.

“Really?” Jaehee asks as they approach the Redeagle Open Mic Café, “a musician?”

Mira hums, nodding, “Yeah, well. Mi-Rae’s as much as a wildcard as Yuna, just in a completely opposite direction.”

“Oh?” Zen hums, “how so?”

A light blush dusts Mira’s cheeks as she pouts, “Well…she’s not the most romantically committed person…” she sighs, “I don’t remember the last time she didn’t spend her Friday night getting blackout drunk at some bar and waking up in some rando’s apartment.”

There’s a collective side-eye between the RFA, only interrupted when Mira hastily adds:

“But! That’s only because she doesn’t have any reason not to.” She shakes her head, “Mi-Rae is a good person, but she’s really stressed, and a little lost. She’s…” her voice titters out, before picking up again in volume, “she needs someone to remind her there’s more to life than,” she mutters something, then gestures, “wandering aimlessly.”

With a sigh, Mira wraps her hand around the door’s handle, and with an encouraging smile, pulls it open.

When they enter the café, there’s a steady upbeat tune, accompanied by a woman’s voice.

_I never trust a narcissist, but they love me_ _ So I play 'em like a violin And I make it look—oh—so easy_

On stage, surrounded by a sea of tables and chairs and people, there’s a woman with the definition of an hourglass shaped body, wild curly red hair, and clothes that would make even the strongest people’s legs shake.

_ 'Cause for every lie I tell them, they tell me three This is how the world works Now all he thinks about is me I can feel the flames on my skin_, she traces a line on her arm,_ Crimson-red paint on my lips_, taps her lips,_ If a man talks shit_, a steely glare,_ Then I owe him nothing_, she whips around, swinging her hips with her curls.

_ I don't regret it one bit 'Cause he had it coming They say I did something bad Then why's it feel so good? They say I did something bad But why's it feel so good? Most fun I ever had And I'd do it over and over and over again if I could It just felt so good, good_  
  


As she continues to sing, Mira and Jaehee take care of ordering a round of drinks for everyone, then claiming a big enough table for everyone. Even as they move to sit down, Zen’s attention is glued to Mi-Rae.

_I never trust a playboy, but they love me_ _ So I fly 'em all around the world And I let them think they saved me They never see it comin', what I do next This is how the world works, _

Zen frowns at her cold glare,

_You gotta leave before you get left I can feel the flames on my skin He says, "Don't throw away a good thing." But if he drops my name Then I owe him nothin' And if he spends my change Then he had it comin'_

“Mi-Rae can sing very well,” Jaehee comments, as the redhead still skillfully keeps the audience’s attention, “is she pursuing a career in the field?”

Mira hums, “it’s…complicated. She’s going by the alias Celestia, and taking any job in the entertainment industry that will take her.”

“Whoah,” Yoosung hums, wide eyed, “_any_ job?”

Mira nods, “Modelling, singing, acting—anything you got, she’s probably tried out.”

“Is there a reason she’s so undecided?” Zen asks. Mira shrugs.

“Dunno. Mi-Rae doesn’t really talk about how she’s feeling a lot.”

Saeyoung huffs, “quite the contrast to Yuna and you.”

Mira giggles, “that’s true. She definitely is pouring her all into the charity band, though.”

_They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one_ _ They got their pitchforks and proof, their receipts and reasons They're burning all the witches, even if you aren't one So light me up (light me up), light me up (light me up)_

“She’s definitely passionate,” Zen remarks with an impressed smile, “You can’t fake that kind of devotion.”

Saeran nods, watching as Mi-Rae paces the stage with a grin, “yeah. She seems happy up there.”

As the last cords ring out, so does wild applause, whistling and cheering drowning out any conversations. As Mi-Rae jogs off stage, she blows kisses to the crowd, waving, looking perfectly at home, in her element.

“So, folks!” the announcer bellows, taking her place, “we have three more musicians lined up before the break, so if you wanna jump up here, wait til’ the break to line up!”

As the next musicians take the stage, Mira begins tapping away on her phone.

“What are you doing, my rose?” Saeran asks, leaning into her. She hums, cheeks turning pink at the nickname, “letting Mi-Rae know where we are. I told her to keep a look out for ‘a mismatched group of adults’.”

Saeyoung opens his mouth to protest, but snaps it closed again shortly after.

“She’s got a point,” Jihyun mutters, “we are a very mismatched group.”

“Yeah, ya’ll stick out like a sore thumb,” a voice from behind Mira laughs, and at once, all eyes are on her.

“Mi-Rae!” Mira beams, immediately jumping up to hug her.

Mi-Rae returns her hug briefly, swiftly plopping into the open seat next to Zen and Mira.

“So, this is ‘em, huh?” she asks, head tilted to the side. Zen frowns, worrying his lip between his teeth as Mira nods, “Yep~. Mi-Rae, meet the RFA, RFA meet Mi-Rae.”

“So!” she claps her hands, “I believe introductions are in order~ you first!” she beams at Saeran, who jolts, then chuckles.

“Uh…Saeran. Hi.”

“Hello,”

“I’m Saeyoung,” Saeyoung grins, then salutes, “Salutations!”

Mi-Rae giggles, mirroring his gesture, “Salutations, Captain!”

“You’re so energetic,” Yoosung giggles, “I’m Yoosung! Hello.”

She nods once, letting the circle continue, “and I’m Jaehee. Welcome.”

“Jumin Han. Greetings.”

“I’m Zen,” Zen says, “Musical Actor.”

“Yo,” she greets, somewhat listlessly, albeit with a crooked smirk, before Jiyhun interrupts with his own introduction.

“I’m Jihyun,” he greets, “you were so expressive up there…it kind of surprised me.”

Mi-Rae grins, “Why thank you~” she sings, “I try my best.”

“You looked like you were having fun!” Yoosung says, and then pouts, “I’m kind of jealous you and Zen can have fun while working…”

“It’s not all fun and games, Yoosung,” Zen reasons, “there’s a lot of hard work that goes into the entertainment industry.” Yoosung pouts.

“While that’s true,” Mi-Rae hums, “he’s right. It’s a lot of fun.” Mi-Rae chuckles, “Then again, most of my success is probably due to my resources.”

“Resources?” Jaehee echoes, and the redhead’s entire posture seems to tense, “What kind of resources?”

She chuckles, hand flying to wrap a strand of her hair around her finger, “oh well, you know. Connections to show runners and stuff…”

“Where would you get such connections?” Jumin asks, watching her carefully.

Mi-Rae slumps back, “being the daughter of a CEO who deals in the industry will do it.”

The reactions are slightly delayed, but all subdued, ranging from wide eyes to the pressing of lips—

“You’re an heir too!?”

Zen’s disbelief makes Mi-Rae blink blankly, then huff, „What? Is that so unexpected?”

“Well,” he coughs, “Yeah!? You…You dress like—”

“A slut?”

Immediately, Zen shuts up, a deep flush building on his face, of rage, embarrassment or frustration is unknown, but one thing is for sure:

He does not get along with Mi-Rae Jo.

“So,” Jumin hums, “Which company?”

“Seers and Lights,” she replies, “No big deal, my older brother does all the heir-ing anyway.”

She speaks curtly, the undertone of bitterness nearly escaping from Zen’s observation. He looks away from her, as Jihyun reminisces of the time his father met with the CEO of the company. Saeyoung recalls taking care of their security issues, making Mi-Rae snort.

“In any case, I don’t care too much either way,” she shrugs, “and besides, my brother has everything under control.”

Mira snorts, taking a sip of her drink, “that’s one way to put it.”

“He’s…” Mi-Rae drifts off, then states, “strong minded.”

Mira scoffs, and Saeran flinches at the open show of disgust and fiery look in her brown eyes, “how about pushy? Oh, I think stubborn is also an excellent descriptor.”

“Mira—”

“Oh, how about ignorant, abrasive—”

The table shakes, as Mi-Rae stands, knocking her chair to the ground with a bang—

“**_MIRA_**!”

Mira’s lips snap shut, and her eyes lose the fire, and she flushes.

“I….sorry.”

Mi-Rae frowns, face flushed, and she groans, “Yeah,” she snorts, “me too.”

And then she’s gathering her things, “it’s been fun, boys and girls,” she huffs, “but I gotta run. Meetings and blah.”

And then she’s stalking out of the establishment.

“Oh—kay,” Saeyoung deadpans, “What was **_that_**?”

Mira sighs, dropping her face into her palms. Saeran scooches closer, resting his hands on her back comfortingly. Mira drops her hands with a groan, “patience running thin,” she states, then heaves a deep sigh.

“it’s been a long week,” she says, “I’ve been on edge recently, and it seems so has Mi-Rae,” she shakes her head, “we’re not usually so….”

“Snappy?” Saeran offers, and she groans.

“Yeah.”

“It’s fine, lol,” Saeyoung says, “We all have our days, right?”

Mira hums, “Yeah…” she gazes out the window, onto the bustling sidewalk outside, “we all have our days.”

She chuckles darkly.

“Too bad you caught Mi-Rae on a bad one.”


	4. Valkyrie & Vivian -- Majoram and Narcissus; Almond Blossom and Balm

> ** __ **
> 
> | 
> 
> Almond blossom (love, delicacy), balm (compassion, empathy)  
>   
> ---  
>   
> Marjoram (happiness, joy) Narcissus (selfishness)  
  
* * *

Val had always been hard to get ahold of, even when Hannah wasn’t trying to arrange something. She was always the type to get so lost in her own world nothing else seemed to matter—and her phone’s constant state of ‘do not disturb’ didn’t help much.

So, Hannah was mildly disturbed when she managed to get a grip on the bookworm named Valkyrie Young.

Hannah and Val had agreed to meet at the café, towards the end of the latter’s shift.

“A café?” Jaehee asks, brow raising as they approach the establishment, “that’s…normal, considering the last place you took us…”

“Well, it’s where Val, Yuna, and I work,” Hannah hums as they approach they pleasant exterior of _Candy and Cake Café_. “So it’s easiest to just meet here, since it’s relatively hard to get a hold of Val.”

“Oh?” Zen quips, “is she that busy?”

“Not really,” Hannah hums, opening the door, “she’s just evasive…and often just unreachable, lost in a book or learning a new useless skill.”

“Oi!” a shout comes from inside, greeting them, “No skill is useless, Hannah-bo-banna!”

In front of the RFA, behind the counter, stands a tall woman with raven black hair, glittering silver eyes, and a delicate aura. Her uniform sits snugly, accentuating her curves (of which there are plenty, according to Jaehee) and there’s two buttons on her uniform—one lesbian, the other trans.

“Yo,” she greets, waving curtly, “RFA, right?” she smiles sweetly, “Welcome to our slice of Seoul, ehehe~.”

Jumin smiles, pleasantly surprised by the change of pace between the chaotic Mi-Rae and the calm Val. “Jumin Han,” he nods, “It’s a pleasure.”

“Ya,” Yoosung nods enthusiastically, “I’m Yoosung!”

“Saeran,” Saeran says, “and this is Saeyoung, my brother.”

Val seems to perk up at that, but simply smiles, “Nice to meet you~.”

“And I’m Zen,” Zen announces with a flourish, “musical actor.” Yoosung rolls his eyes as Val looks him up and down.

“Neat,” she says, which, in turn, sends Saeyoung into a spiral of peeling laughter as Jumin coughs off his amusement, and Yoosung snorts into his hand.

“In any case,” Jihyun says, saving Zen the morification of being seen as he places his hands on the other man’s shoulders, gently nudging him away, “I’m Jihyun, it’s a pleasure. This is Jaehee,” he gestures to the smaller woman, who waves briefly.

Val seems to brighten considerably upon being introduced to Jaehee, and she drapes herself over the counter, slightly, “Jaehee~ what a pretty name!”

Jaehee’s cheeks darken in hue, and Saeyoung, Zen and Yoosung a assume expressions that may very well be classified as ‘shit-eating know it alls’.

“Oh, I uhm…well. Thank you.” She adjusts her glasses on the bridge of her nose, “I got it for my birth….day.”

Jaehee’s voice titters off, as if she realized what she was saying, and although Jihyun shoots her an empathetic look, Val is already giggling softly as blush rises to the brunette’s cheeks.

“I like your name as well,” she says, aiming to distract her, and Val winks.

“Thanks, I chose it myself.”

Jaehee blinks, mildly confused, but Saeyoung is already on it—

“Ohoho! A fellow member of the community, I see~”

Val rolls her eyes, “It’d be hard to find someone who _isn’t_, in our little clique~.”

“is really everyone in your group a part of the LGBT community?” Saeran asks, tilting his head. Val nods, silver eyes sparkling with delight.

“Yep~ some more than others, but all of us to a _degree_.”

Just then, the bell behind them rings, signaling a new customer. Val’s coworker strolls up, a man with blonde hair and gray eyes, and shoos them off, “I’m glad you’re so social, Vallie, but we have actual customers,” Val pouts, letting him push her to the coffee station, and he winks at the RFA, “I’ll be sure to release her early~.”

“Thanks, Kai!” Hannah beams, and he clicks his tongue with a smile.

The RFA shuffle towards two round tables by the counter, watching as Kai and Val dance around each other in a elegant kind of dance, taking care of a sudden influx of customers with practiced ease.

“Val looks right at home here,” Jihyun hums, “has she been doing this long?”

“Hm, I think so?” Hannah hums, resting her cheek in her palm, “I know she knows a lot of skills? But she’s worked as a waitress more often.”

“I see…” Jaehee hums, watching the fluid motions of the woman behind the counter. When Val catches Jaehee staring, she shoots her a wink, resulting in a light blush dusting her cheeks again.

“Is there a reason she has a wide variety of skills?” Saeran asks.

“I get around a lot,” Val replies, suddenly standing behind Jaehee, making her flinch at the sound of her voice. “My sister and I moved a lot between relatives, and learnt fairly early that we can’t rely on anyone but each other.”

Zen blinks, “can’t rely on anyone?” he echoes, “that’s a bit sad…and lonely.” He smiles, “Not everyone is out to get you, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Val nods, “but growing up it would be too much trouble to trust someone, only to move away the following month.”

“Is there a reason you moved around so much?” Yoosung asks.

Val huffs, “Well…you could say Vivian and I were pretty troubled kids.” She waves a hand, “mixed with the dead parents and sucky relatives, it was always a matter of time before we were shipped off somewhere else.”

Saeyoung and Saeran share a look, as Jumin presses further, “I have trouble picturing you as a trouble maker….”

“Well, faking an ID _is_ the nerdiest way to become a criminal.”

Saeyoung chokes, while Saeran snorts, Jaehee gasps, and Jumin’s eyes widen.

“But stealing a car’s pretty high on the list, too.”

“Seriously,” Hannah groans, “all of my friends are criminals, aren’t they?”

“Yes~!” Val sings, “it’s why you love us.”

Hannah sighs, standing up, “Vallie. Are we going to your flat, or not?”

“Whenever you’re ready~”

Hannah rolls her eyes, then gestures for the RFA to follow, as Val shakes her head, leading the way.

“Do you live near here?” Saeyoung asks, curious. Val hums.

“I do, it’s very convenient.”

“I bet,” Jaehee sighs, “you must get enough sleep.”

“Well, I would,” Val chuckles, “if I didn’t insist on waking up 3 hours earlier so I can work on my projects before work.”

“Projects?” Jihyun asks, intrigued, “are you also an artist?”

Val hums, “I write, but I also help my sister build toys and stuff.”

“Sister?” Jumin asks, followed by Yoosung, “Build toys?” and Saeyoung, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “and Stuff?”

Val snorts, “not that kind of stuff,” she shoves Saeyoung, making Zen scoff, and blush, “my sister makes toys and sees them on her bluebubble, and she also is a programmer. Her go to thing is visual novels.”

“Oooh!” Yoosung gasps, immediately intrigued, “does she publish them anywhere?”

“Yeah,” Val nods happily, then frowns, “but I forgot the name…I can check when we get to the apartment.”

“Or you could ask her yourself,” Hannah suggests, and Val nods.

“Ya. Vivian should be home right now.”

“Oh!” Saeran gasps, “so we’re meeting your sister, too?”

“Yo~” Val sings, then laughs, the sound attracting Jaehee’s full attention, “let’s just hope she made enough dinner for everyone~!”

Vivian sits surrounded by smooth, unpainted wooden cars, and multiple tubs of acrylic paint. She’s wearing an apron over her skirt with suspenders, stained with paint, as her eyes scan the large amount of toys waiting to be painted.

She has a lot of work to do.

She sighs, returning to the car in her hand, currently being painted a sleek red as some cheesy pop song blasts through her speakers.

And then a notification interrupts the song.

‘Beep, Beep, It’s Val The Cheap Jeep!’

Vivian huffs, rolling her eyes as she reaches for the phone, wondering dully when Vallie had time to reprogram her ringtone. She opens the messenger application easily, immediately going to her twin’s profile.

** _Valley: currently omw home with rfa!_ **

** _Valley: turn ur music down_ **

** **

Vivian growls, annoyed at Val’s inability to give her more of a forewarning, as she turns off the speakers, and lowers her music to a less ear-blasting state.

And not even two minutes later, Vivian hears the familiar click of the apartment door opening, and the tapping of several pairs of feet as they shuffle inside.

“I’m back!” Val calls.

Vivian responds, “I can hear that~!”

As the group of people make their way into the living-slash-working room, Vivian jumps to her feet, drying her hands on her apron.

“Hey,” she greets, meekly, immediately coming face to face with Saeyoung, Zen and Yoosung, who stand at the front of the group.

“Hey,” Zen nods, “name’s Zen, Yoosung, and Saeyoung,” he smiles, “nice to meet you.”

She hums, “Likewise,” she shoots back—

\--right as Yoosung spots her work on the floor.

“Ooh!! You’re making toy cars!?”

Vivian blinks, then laughs, “uh…yeah. They’re part of a miniature city project I’m doing with some friends…” she laces a braid around her hand, “they’re…not the best, but I’m somewhat proud of them.”

“They look great!” Yoosung beams, “can I pick one up?”

“Uh…” she averts her gaze briefly, before returning her eyes to him, “Sure,” she shrugs.

“Hmmm,” Zen hums, “Yoosung’s right, they look really good!” he chuckles, “you must be good with your hands.”

Vivian purses her lips, a light blush dusting her cheeks, “Yeah,” she nods, now smirking, “I’m pretty skilled with my fingers—”

“Viv.”

Val’s warning tone makes Vivian snort, then stick out her tongue at Saeyoung as he also snorts, before she resumes her seat on the floor. She gently takes the car from Yoosung, resuming to paint, as the three sit down on the floor and couches around her, and the rest of the RFA spill into the apartment.

After introductions are quickly over and done with, Val starts whistling as she shuffles to the radio. She switches on a channel, leaving the music low, however.

“So,” Yoosung hums, “Val said you make games?”

Vivian huffs a laugh, “Yeah, Visual Novels. Maybe one day I’ll make something as big as LOLOL, but for now indie sites will have to do.”

Saeyoung smirks, “You play?”

“LOLOL?” she asks, then smirks right back, “I’m in the top 50 worldwide~”

“Oh dear,” Jaehee grumbles, “another game addict.”

“Nah,” Vivian shoots, smug, “I’ve just got wicked hand-eye coordination—and reflexes.”

Saeran huffs a laugh, “Cocky much?”

“I’m just the right amount of cocky, okay?” she pouts, “there’s underselling yourself, there’s overdoing your confidence—and I’m the middleground!”

“Pfft—” Val snorts, “You sure about that, Viv?”

“Yes.”

A quiet bout of laughter ripples through the room, as Val enters the room with two bowls of popcorn and chips.

Conversation is easy, as Jaehee spots a corkboard, covered with photos of Val with actors, and the signed tickets of shows.

“Val, do you enjoy musicals?” she asks.

Val blinks, nestling into the corner of the couch, “Hm?” her eyes fly to the corkboard, and she smiles, “Oh, Yeah! I’ve only been to a few, and it depends on the genre but I think they’re fun! There’s a lot of work that goes into them.”

“Yes,” Jaehee nods, “if you enjoy these, I highly recommend Zen’s musicals,” her eyes light up, “the acting is amazing, along with the plotlines, costumes…”

Zen chuckles, “Aw, Jaehee you’re so sweet.”

Val hums, “I’ll have to check them out then,” she winks at Zen, who laughs.

“If you want, I can lend you my DVDs,” Jaehee tells Val, who nods.

“Sounds great!”

“And Zen,” she adds, “I am being honest, you were marvelous in Jekyll & White.”

Zen chuckles, “Aw, thank you. I still feel like I didn’t do such a good job on it, though.”

“That’s the guy with two personalities, right?” Val quirks a brow, “hum, I imagine you’d have to interpret the two sides as separate people, that overlap.”

Zen sighs, running a hand through his hair, “Yeah, it was hard, but challenges make this field so fun, haha.”

“True true,” Val nods, “a healthy challenge is always good. as long as it doesn’t escalate.”

“Do you speak from experience?” Jumin asks, and Val laughs, nervously.

“In a way, I guess.”

“Heh,” Vivan scoffs, throwing a thick blonde braid over her shoulder, “That’s one way to put it.”

“Viv,” Val glowers, “choose your words carefully.”

“What words?” she grins, “I’ve never said anything ever, in my life.”

This statement earns a snort from Saeyoung and Yoosung, and an eye-roll from Val.

“You’re insufferable,” Hannah laughs, shaking her head.

Vivian cackles, “You _love_ it!”

Xxx

Before dispersing, Vivian and Val manage to snag both Yoosung and Jaehee’s numbers, and promise to meet up again.

Vivian ignores the fluttering in her stomach when Yoosung sends her a tired-eyed selfie as a hello, the next Monday.


End file.
